Tim Knauer
|GebOrt = Hamburg |imdb = 2097596}} Tim Knauer (*09. November 1981 in Hamburg) ist ein deutscher Synchronsprecher und Schauspieler. In Glee spricht er Sean Fretthold. Werdegang Tim Knauer, der jüngere Bruder der Schauspielerin Anja Knauer, sammelte bereits als Schüler Erfahrungen hinter dem Mikrofon, z.B. in der ARD-Synchronisation "Hör mal wer da hämmert" und in Hörspielproduktionen wie "TKKG". Nach seinem Abitur nahm er Sprechunterricht bei der Hamburger HfMT-Professorin Marianne Bernhardt. Neben seiner Tätigkeit als Schauspieler, Synchron- und Hörspielsprecher studierte er Betriebswirtschaft an der Universität Hamburg und graduierte 2008 als Diplomkaufmann. Film- und Fernsehproduktionen Erstmals im deutschen Fernsehen war Knauer im Jahr 2000 zu sehen, so hatte er beispielsweise Episodenauftritte in den Fernsehserien "Alphateam – Die Lebensretter im OP" oder "Die Rettungsflieger". Einen festen Part erhielt er ab 2001 in der ZDF-Vorabendserie "Hallo Robbie!", wo er acht Jahre lang den Tierpfleger Tom spielte mit Cross-Over-Auftritten in "Unser Charly" (2001, 2012). Einem breiteren Fernsehpublikum ist er durch die Rolle des Roberto Buchstab in der "Lindenstraße" bekannt geworden, die er vom Sommer 2006 bis Ende Januar 2007 spielte, außerdem 2012 einen erneuten Gastauftritt hatte. Bühnenerfahrungen sammelte Tim Knauer in Inszenierungen des Hamburger Künstlers Michael Batz im Jahre 2011. Im Januar beteiligte er sich an der szenischen Lesung des Dokumentarstücks "39 Tage Curiohaus" anlässlich des Tages des Gedenkens an die Opfer des Nationalsozialismus und im Frühling spielte er beim 9. Portalspiel am Hamburger Michel den Wandergesellen Siggi. Synchronisation Tim in der deutschen Synchronkartei Bereits mit 12 Jahren synchronisierte er eine Serienhauptrolle in der US-Sitcom "Hör mal, wer da hämmert" und war somit als Randy von 1993 bis 1995 im ARD-Vorabendprogramm zu hören. In den Wiederholungen auf dem Privatsender RTL ist jedoch seine Stimme aufgrund einer Neusynchronisation durch Clemens Ostermann ersetzt. Anfang der 2000er Jahre etablierte sich Knauer in der Synchronbranche. Er übernahm unterschiedliche Teenagercharaktere, beispielsweise 2002 als Noah in der Sitcom "Was geht, Noah?" für Phillip Van Dyke oder in der Dramaserie "Ein Wink des Himmels" als Josh Greene für Austin O’Brien, 2007 für Jesse Tyler Ferguson in der Sitcom "The Class" und für Burgess Abernethy in "H2O – Plötzlich Meerjungfrau". Aber auch animierten Trickfiguren lieh er seine Stimme, z.B. Access Time in "Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne" (2001), Russel van Eden in "Mimis Plan" (2003), Neji Hyūga in "Naruto" (seit 2006), Yu Kanda in "D.Gray-man" (2011), Dudley Puppy in "T.U.F.F. Puppy" (2011) oder Leonardo in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" (Fernsehserie) (seit 2012). Im Krimi- und Fantasygenre war Knauer bereits 2003 in der 1. Staffel der Actionserie "24" als Kleinkrimineller Rick zu hören, ab dem Jahr 2010 in diversen Hauptrollen, beispielsweise in "Vampire Diaries" als Matt Donovan für Zach Roerig, in "Southland" als Officer Ben Sherman für Benjamin McKenzie und in "The Forgotten – Die Wahrheit stirbt nie" als Tyler Davies, 2011 für Mark Ryder als Cesare Borgia in "Borgia", für David Lyons als Leitender Matrose Josh "ET Holiday in Sea Patrol" und 2012 als Robin Hood in "Robin Hood". Im Comedybereich kennt man seine Stimme als Footballstar Sammy aus der Serie "Blue Mountain State" (2010) und seit 2012 spricht er Steve in "Shameless" sowie Nick in "New Girl". In mehreren BBC-Literaturverfilmungen, die 2009 in deutscher Fassung auf DVD veröffentlicht wurden, sprach er die männliche Hauptfigur, z.B. in 2Casanova", gespielt von David Tennant, in "David Copperfield" für Ciarán McMenamin, in "Fingersmith" für Rupert Evans und in "Tess of the D'Urbervilles" für Eddie Redmayne, bzw. den Antagonisten Willoughby in "Sinn und Sinnlichkeit" oder Wickham in "Wenn Jane Austen wüsste", einer modern angelegten Version des Klassikers "Stolz und Vorurteil". Deutsche Kinobesucher hörten Knauers Stimme in Kinofilmen unter anderem in der Woody Allen-Komödie "Anything Else" (2004) für Jason Biggs, im Drama "Dandelion – Eine Liebe in Idaho" (2006) für Vincent Kartheiser, in den Gus Van Sant-Filmen "Last Days" (2007) als Scott und "Paranoid Park" (2008) als Jared, im Science-Fiction-Film "Tron: Legacy" (2010) für Cillian Murphy, in Joel Schumachers Literaturverfilmung "Twelve" (2010) als Hunter, im Fantasyfilm "Snow White and the Huntsman" (2012) für Sam Claflin und im Science-Fiction-Film "Seelen" (2013) für Jake Abel. Hörspielproduktionen Knauer war bereits als Schüler in einigen Hörspielproduktionen zu hören. Beispielsweise sprach er 1996 in der Europa-Hörspielserie "TKKG" (Folge 98 Die Haie vom Lotus-Garten) unter der Regie von Heikedine Körting die Rolle des Gotti. Im selben Jahr veröffentlichte das Label "Geheimhund Bello Bond" nach der Kinderbuchreihe von Thomas Brezina, worin er in der 1. und 3. Folge als Schmatzer zu hören war. Drei Jahre später beteiligte sich Knauer bei der Hörspielreihe "Animorphs", herausgegeben vom Ravensburger Verlag, darin sprach er in den ersten vier Teilen Marco. Ab 2005 hatte Knauer erneut Episodenauftritte unter Heikedine Körtings Leitung in den erfolgreichen Hörspielserien "Fünf Freunde" und unter der Regie von Thomas Karallus in "Die drei !!!" als auch in "Die Teufelskicker". Auch bei der Audioversion der Ki.Ka-Jugendserie "H2O - Plötzlich Meerjungfrau", die 2010 mit den Originalsprechern herausgegeben wurde, war er wieder als Zane zu hören. Im Jahre 2009 wurde Tim Knauer auch im Erwachsenen-Genre des Hörspielmarktes tätig, z.B. in "Der Hexer" nach Edgar Wallace, überarbeitet und produziert von Sven Schreivogel und in der 3. und 4. Folge der Science-Fiction-Hörspielreihe "The SATCHMO Trilogy" des Hamburger Indie-Labels fuenf59. In Produktionen des Labels Hörplanet hörte man ihn in "Ordensschwester Amelie" (2010–2011) in der Folge 1: "Spurlos verschwunden" und Folge 7: "Gebrochene Herzen" bzw. in der Krimiserie "Lady Bedfort" (2011) in Folge 40: "Schatten im Maisfeld" und 44: "Scharlatan". Seit Ende 2012 spricht er zudem die Titelrolle des Wolfgang Mozart in der Serie "Amadeus", welche von demselben Label produziert wird. Filmografie *2000: Auf Herz und Nieren *2000: Alphateam – Die Lebensretter im OP (Fernsehserie) – Regie: Christine Kabisch *2000: Die Rettungsflieger (Fernsehserie) – Regie: Thomas Jacob *2001: Unser Charly (Fernsehserie) – Regie: Monika Zinnenberg *2001–2009: Hallo Robbie! (Fernsehserie) *2006–2007: Lindenstraße (Fernsehserie, 15 Folgen) *2009: Der Untermieter (Kurzfilm) – Regie: Max Zähle *2010: Doctor’s Diary – Regie: Sophie Allet-Coche *2010: Küstenwache (Fernsehserie, Folge Tödlicher Ausflug) – Regie: Jan Bauer *2012: Unser Charly (Fernsehserie, Folge Der schöne Schein) – Regie: Monika Zinnenberg Kategorie:Synchronsprecher